


Antoine Griezmann Oneshots

by nixiswriting



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixiswriting/pseuds/nixiswriting
Summary: A collection of romantic oneshots featuring Antoine Griezmann and Original Female Character/s.





	1. Help me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Story below is fictional
> 
> Plot: Someone has a crush on Antoine and he doesn't know how to fend her off.

“Honey she’s here again!” Antoine whispered as he side-eyed the woman at the end of the supermarket aisle.

“Uhh-hmm.” You say, more concerned with glaring at the tub of yogurts you were holding - mixed berries. You didn’t like mixed berries but the brand you liked didn’t have the pineapple one.

“Oh no! She’s coming closer! Honey! Do something!” Antoine hissed turning his back towards the housewife.

“Antoine?” The woman called his name, her voice velvety and seductive.

He grimaced.

“Save me,” he mouthed to your confused face, before he turned to face the woman who called her. “Señora Basco!”

The Señora Basco was beautiful, in a grand sort of way. While you were wearing a casual shirt and ratty jeans, she was wearing a beautiful dress that seemed more suited to a cocktail party rather than just the supermarket. Her face, was beautiful, even with the blue eyeshadow and contrasting vivid red lipstick. She must be in her mid-40s but still, her body was well kept and toned; and her hair obviously well cared for, not one white hair was peeking through her abnormally yellow hair.

“Oh Antoine, I told you to call me Maria.” She said, her voice sultry and her finger trailing on Antoine’s chest.

“Of course, Maria.” He smiled pleasantly at her while his hand moved frantically behind him; signaling for you to say something, to do something.

Instead, you just snicker and watch the trainwreck unfold from the corner of your eye.

“How are you doing today?” She asked, stepping closer to Antoine.

“Fine; and you Señora? How is your husband?”

“My husband is… _away,_ ” she said, her voice dropping low at the last word. She batted her eyes, trying to entice Antoine. “Maybe you’d like to…keep me company.”

Antoine yelped and jumped back, bumping into you.

“Oh! _Señora_. I don’t think you’ve met my girlfriend.” He said, relief in his voice.

You try to pull your arm out of his grasp, wanting to see more of the trainwreck, _not_ be part of it.

“Hello _Maria,_ ” you say, using her first name, as you heard her tell Antoine to use. You could see she recoiled when you extend your hand out for her to shake but she did shake your hand at the end, gripping the very end of your fingers as lightly as she could.

“Hello.” She says in a clipped tone.

“Honey, don’t be jealous, ok?” Antoine says in an exaggerated tone as if trying to calm a raging beast. “The Señora was just being polite and friendly.” He says, and you raise an eyebrow questioning his statement.

You were one of the most laid back persons there were, and jealousy was definitely not something you expressed; apart from the fact that there was no reason to ever be jealous. Antoine was not the kind to entertain or flirt with others.

“I’m not - “ You couldn’t finish your statement as Antoine swept you in a tight embrace.

“Don’t be mad. You know I don’t like it when you’re mad at me. I swear I only love you.” He said rocking you side to side. “I was just being nice. No flirting. I swear.”

You could see Señora Basco looking unamused.

“I’ll leave you _lovebirds_ alone.” She said in disgust when it was obvious she wouldn’t be able to sink her claws in Antoine.

“Goodbye Señora.” Antoine waves enthusiastically at her back.

“See you around, _Antoine._ ” The Señora says, looking back at Antoine before sauntering away, her hips swaying exaggeratedly.

When she wasn’t around anymore, you push Antoine away. “Who’s jealous?”

“You are.” He says.

You roll your eyes and just smile as you take the pineapple yogurt from a brand you haven’t tried yet. “Sure.” You turn to him and give him a teasing look. “Someone has a crush on…. _Antoine_.” You mimic the way Señora Basco said his name, in that sultry low voice.

“Oh stop it.”

“Someone has a crush on you. Ewwww. Cooties.” You step away when he comes too close.

“I’ll give you cooties. Come here!” He pulls your laughing self into his arms, peppering your face with kisses. “We need to find a different supermarket.” He sighed.

“You need to learn to turn down women, Griezmann.” You say pushing the cart to the next aisle. “Good thing I already snagged you.”

**_[end]_**


	2. things you said when I was crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Antoine said when his girlfriend was crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Story is fictional.

Antoine never knew what to do when women cried. The last time I cried, when we were watching a quite emotional movie, he covered my eyes in hopes that not seeing the movie would stop my tears.

It didn’t work.

Since I cry whenever I get too emotional, I couldn’t help the tears from falling when I got so annoyed at him over your his incessant gloating over each win of his in our Mario Kart date night.

Usually, I could hold my own ground in our gaming nights; but for some reason or other, tonight I just couldn’t surpass him.

He kept teasing me, acting cocky, and just being overall irritating. The last straw that broke the camel’s back was him asking me why I was so moody, was it because I was on my period.

I threw the console on the coffee table, crossed my arms and glared at him; before declaring that I was not playing anymore.

He asked why I was such a sour loser, and stated that it wasn’t a cute attitude. He then offered to get me a napkin pad to wipe the loser tears that were going to spill.

I was so mad! I was fuming; but I had so many emotions, I had so many insults running in my mind, getting jumbled that I couldn’t verbalize them anymore. So I cried.

Here’s the thing, I don’t cry silently. I cry loudly, with gasping and nose sniffing and other horrible noises.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Stop crying. Sorry. Mon Coeur, don’t cry, please. I’m sorry. Coeur.”

I hated when I cried. I wanted to explain why I was so mad. I wanted to make things right but I just couldn’t when I was bawling my eyes out and trying to catch my breath, my chest heaving.

I wiped my eyes with my arm but the tears kept coming. Through my blurry eyesight, I could see Antoine looking at me helplessly.

And then something weird happened.

He started crying too, covering his face with his hands.

“Stah- stah- stop it! Ant- stah -” I said between big gulps of air.

“I’m sorry!” He said, his voice a little muffled.

“Why are you crying?”

“Because _you_ are crying!” He said as if that should explain everything.

So we cried together. I waited for my tears to subside until I was just hiccuping.

“Antoine you can’t cry when I’m crying,” I said.

“I don’t know what to do,” he said shrugging his shoulders.

“Next time just hand me a tissue and pat my back. Although I’m sure I’ll try to push you away,” I said.

He handed me a tissue, as I suggested. I wiped my tearstained cheeks and blew my nose loudly.  He sat beside me and patted my back.

I elbowed his side.

“Ow!” He complained.

“I told you I would try to get you off me when you pat my back. I’m so mad at you Griezmann!” I said. “You can’t kick a dog who’s already down.”

“But you’re not a dog. You were Yoshi who kept losing to Bowser.” He said, referencing to our game.

“I hate you!” I hit him with the back of my hand.

**_[end]_ **


End file.
